clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluehero
Definition of a Namespace A Namespace is a master orginization sytem on any wiki running the MediaWiki code. For example, your has the word User with a colon (: ') in front of it. That is a namespace. The talk pages are considered a seperate namespace. They are the main article's namespace with the word "talk" after it (i.e. User talk:, Forum talk, Archive talk, ect.). Pages on the Main Space are articles considered to be the bulk of a wiki. They have no namespace in front of them. Their talk pages only have Talk:. They are ''official articles that are used to educate readers. The rest are special pages designed for a specific use. Current Namespaces in Existence The uses are as follows: * The '''User namespace is for personal use, to people on the wiki. * The Archive namespace is for old articles too important to be deleted, even though they are no longer relevant. They are also used for education. This custom namespace is unique to the Club Penguin Wiki, and probably will not be found anywhere else. * The Forum namespace is for discussion, questions, and suggestions about the wiki and its topic. They are for helping others. * The Help namespace is solely designed for information to help users on the wiki. However, this particular wiki uses it for other reasons, such as information on Club Penguin and such. * The Special namespace is used for listing data, charts, and other information about this wiki, its users, and anything involving it. It can not be edited by anyone, unless the user is an administrator and knows his way around a wiki. (Wink wink, nudge nudge) * The MediaWiki namespace is the very code that operates the wiki. Anybody who edits this can completely alter a wiki's look, for better or worse. This secret namespace is strictly for administrators. * The Category namespace is used to organize all other articles for easier use and navigation. * The Image namespace is for pictures. Duh. * The Template namespace is for code and text that will be used on multiple pages. Just type the name of the template without its name space, while using the curly brackets ( { } ). for example, becomes . Purpose of the Clothing Namespace * The Clothing namespace, if the majority votes yes, will be a seperate entity from the main list of articles. They will have their own section in the All Pages Special Page. Its sole purpose is to list clothing that are very popular, rare, or influential, such as the Beta Test Hat, Propeller Caps, Helmets of assorted types, unique and/or rare shirts and such, in addition to seasonal costumes, like on Halloween, Christmas, and things like that. if the clothing are similar, like the Club Penguin Anniversary Hats, for instance, they are all to be grouped into one page. The Free Items from parties will all be condensed into one page on this namespace. They are to inform the public what the clothing looks like, what penguins use it for, and, if possible, include an image of a penguin wearing it. If a date can be gathered, add it there too. I will keep a careful watch on whatever enters this namespace, so watch out. There you have it! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 22:35, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Meeting me Hi! Welcome to my talk. Please post here if you want to meet me on CP or if you want me to give you a tour or if you want to know more about one of my partys. I check back here often unless im on vacation or something so if you want to meet me on CP just tell me where and when. Hi, is your party on 6:00 PST or what? If not, please tell me what time that is PST.Mrperson 21:19, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I sent out the notice to soon so the party was canceled but I will have more partys soon so keep checking back to my user page. Bluehero Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! Cheers!~~ Polo890 ~~ Rollback I made you a rollback. Use the tool wisely. On how to use it, see: . Have fun here!-- Barkjon 03:02, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Barkjon! ~~Bluehero~~ RE: Your Query on Rollback Well, of course I forgive you! As a Christian, I forgive almost instantly. I just don't think you're ready for that kind of responsibility. Keep editing. Oh, and just so you know, I have put virtually every important page on my watchlist... so I do indeed see your edits. Even when I don't edit, I'm there. I can see every action on this wiki... except for those ding-dong page creations! Sometimes, they drive me crazy! Have a great day, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 22:34, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Fluffin Stuf? You know Fluffin Stuf?! She's my best friend on Club Penguin. I guess that we're sorta a "couple" in Club Penguin. Not really serious though. We don't annoy people by being a couple.-- Barkjon 03:03, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Did you meet her by being in the band?-- Barkjon 03:05, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I do kinda. She is on my Buddy list. I met her when I saw her preforming by herself at the lighthouse. ~~Bluehero~~ Re:Meeting You I can meet you on Friday at 8:30 On The USA Server Vanilla On Rockhopper's Ship Dunklebug 22:42, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Do I meet you at 8:30 PST or what? Thanks for answering me! ~~Bluehero~~ K Ok i will meeet you there! Dunklebug 23:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Sorry At right about 5:00 I had to leave to go run errands with myparents but tommorrow same time and place is fine! On The Migrator! Dunklebug 02:12, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Sorry # 2 Ok I am sorry again I had to leave but tomorrow same everything should be ok! Dunklebug 05:47, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug